moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ironspine Clan
The Ironspine Clan is a clan of Dwarves who settled in the western mountains of Tirisfal, south of the Vale of Mynydd, after the War of the Three Hammers. The Clan originally descends from the marriage of a Bronzebeard Clan -- the Ironstout Clan -- and a Wildhammer Clan -- the Burnspine Clan. The two clans intermarried before the war and fled when the fighting broke out. Once they arrived in Lordaeron, the two clans declared the Ironspine Clan to be one clan with all its followers to no longer be part of the Bronzebeards or Wildhammers. Since then, the Ironspine Clan has carved out a small kingdom in the mountains, cultivating a new cultural identity separate from that of the Bronzebeards and Wildhammers. With them came the Ironstout's impressive ram cavalry and the Burnspine's gryphon riders. They immediately forged a relationship with the Mynydd, who have maintained friendly relations throughout the Ironspine's existence. The Ironspine Clan and its kingdom is ruled by a High Thane and is traditionally passed down to the eldest child of the High Thane. Lesser clans have come and gone, all owing fealty to the Ironspine Clan as they crop up. Culture Naming Conventions Unlike most other Dwarves, the Dwarves of the Ironspine Clan use patronymics, largely adopted from the Mynydd. Dwarf boys take on the surname as first namesson Dwarf girls take on the surname as first namesdottir Denoting bastard status, interbreeding with another race, or having no father in general typically uses the mother's name instead of the father's. Burial and the Dead Burying the dead in large familial tombs is the most common way to bury the dead. However, there is only one place where the familial tombs are located -- a mountain known only as Death's Tears. Death's Tears has been carved into, running deep caverns from which only the Dwarves could possibly navigate. An order of Ironspine Dwarves who have forsaken all familial ties maintains the tombs and mountain, known as the Deathkeepers. Notable titles High Thane Penultimate leader of the Ironspine Clan, all clans of the kingdom owe fealty to the High Thane. Ruling from the seat of Highreach, the High Thane rules like a king, equal to that of the other major clans. The High Thane has almost unrestricted power if he or she wished to seize it, but largely acts upon the will of the Senate. Current High Thane: Wulfric Osmundsson, the Stern Aetheling The Aetheling is the selected heir of the High Thane. The Aetheling is normally given some amount of power over a group of Sky Reeves and Gesiths, which act as his protectors. Additionally, some Thanes and sons of Thanes act as the Aetheling's companions. Current Aetheling: Eadwulf Wulfricsson, the Bold Thane Typically the patriarch/matriarch of a lesser clan, the Thanes make up the important senators. Each Thane rules over a lesser mountain, but there are some cases where two clans rule over the same mountain and simply split the mountain in half. Gesith Personal bodyguard and professional soldier of the High Thane or a Thane. Sky Reeve Law keepers, tax collectors, and gryphon riders of the Ironspine Clan. They wield mighty stormhammers and are some of the greatest gryphon riders in the world, second only to the Wildhammers. Sky Reeves are typically appointed by the High Thane or the Thanes. Senator Officials (sometimes elected, sometimes appointed) from the clans who act as the governing body of the Ironspine Clan. Most live at Highreach if they do not have any other important titles. Locations Highreach Located inside the tallest mountain of the western regions, Highreach is the seat of the Ironspine Clan and contains the largest population of Dwarves. It is here that the High Thane makes decrees and laws and here that the Ironspine Clan first settled. Highreach is divided into wards in order to proactively administrate the city: * High Ward: Typically where the nobility is located, residencies of the senators, Thanes, and of course the palace of the High Thane are located. * Commerce Ward: The marketplace and heart of the city, the merchant's ward is the largest and stands right in the middle of the city. It is a large circle, containing most of the shops, inns, guilds and other commerce buildings. The Bank of Highreach, Guild of Commerce, Guild of Anvils, and Guild of Miners are located here. * Living Wards: There are three wards where most of the population live: ** First Ward: Oldest and closest to the High Ward. The more conservative members of the population are housed here. The upper class also makes its residency here. ** Second Ward: A hodge-podge of population, all walks of life are found here. ** Third Ward: Regarded as slums by many, the urban poor live in shacks. * Military Ward: placeholder Mynydd Pass One of the largest passes into the Ironspine Mountains, the Mynydd Pass is a fortification that holds large iron gates, catapults, and towers -- built upon the first coming of the Dwarves near the Vale of Mynydd. It is normally held by the Aetheling. Dun Galdari A fortress out of Mount Galdari, it is the home of a secondary fortification should the Mynydd Pass fall to an enemy. It is the last line of defense before the pass opens into and access to the rest of the Dwarven holdfasts can be reached. Bael Vigram Based out of Mount Vigram Dun Thorim Based out of Mount Thorim Skyhold Home of the Sky Reeves Death's Tears The burial grounds of the Ironspine Dwarves, kept by the Deathspeakers. Relationships Council of Three Hammers During the splitting of the Ironspine Dwarves from their respective clans during the War of the Three Hammers, relations with Ironforge and the Aerie Peak were tenuous at best, if not outright hostile; in recent times, however, relationships have warmed and the two organizations have a trade and military treaty with each other. Additionally, it some amount of Dwarven adventurers come to the Ironspine Mountains and vice versa in order to prove their mettle. Mynydd Likely the largest ally of the Ironspine Clan after they settled, the Ironspines and the Mynydd have enjoyed a long and storied history with each other. It was once often that the heirs to the leaders of the Mynydd would often become part of the retinue of the High Thane for a time and vice versa for the Gawead and the House of Dyfed =History= ---- Formation - Marriage alliance between the Ironstout Clan and the Burnspine Clan a generation before the War of the Three Hammers - As the War of the Three Hammers began, the two clan gathered up their retainers and moved to aid their respective clans, but ultimately fled north - Once pursued by the Bronzebeards/Wildhammers, but they managed to avoid any major battles - Arrived in the mountains and cleared out the local Trolls who lived there that had been left by the tribal Mynydd. - Ironspine Clan was created Growing Power - Using the old Troll fortification in the Mynydd Pass, the Dwarves rapidly built and dug into the mountains to protect themselves from the warlike Mynydd. - Several confrontations over land boundaries, eventually the two people united in a trading alliance. Ironspine metals vs food, wood, etc. - Ironspine also aided Lordaeron in various conflicts, though the Ironspines remain independent Second War - Wulfric leads the Ironspine out to meet the Orc menace with his longtime friend, Lord Gruffudd - Leads Gesiths and Sky Reeves, ends up losing his first son Ranulf - Mourns and returns to the mountains where he shuts himself in the palace for three years, leaving his new heir, Eadwulf, to run his kingdom. - Political turmoil begins to happen as conservatives challenge Eadwulf's reign - Wulfric comes back out of his mourning period and takes the reins again, but the damage is already done. More power was given to the Thanes, in the end. Third War - Ironspine Dwarves aid the defense of the Vale and then retreat back to their mountains after the Mynydd themselves retreat fro mthe Vale - Due to the increased technology given to them by the Bronzebeards, the Ironspine manage to hold off both the Scourge and the Forsaken with their Hellfire Cannons Present - Some Thanes have voiced support to aiding the newest Arglwydd, Llewellan ap Gruffudd and have sent him monetary aid along with some sons or even themselves. - Thane Falagor Balagorsson is sent by the High Thane to aid the Arglwydd. - Thane Falagor creates the Khro Orodûm, which translates to Iron Obligation. This is a small contingent of Ironspine dwarves led by Thane Falagor and were formally attached to the Arglwydd's direct command. Thane Falagor named this contingent of dwarves the Iron Obligation as a reminder of the obligation the Ironspine dwarves have to their oldest of allies, the Mynydd. -During their aid in the Mynydd’s civil, the Khro Orodûm suffered minor casualties. Falagor thought it would not be in his people’s best interests to only recoup his numbers from the Ironspine’s alone. Though they have grown over these last 300 years since their formation, the Ironspine dwarves are relatively small in number when compared to the vastness of their southern kin. So, Thane Falagor has opened recruitment to any dwarf wishing join the ranks of the Khro Orodûm. Category:Dwarf Category:Dwarf Clans Category:Mynydd